


Un dia perfecto

by orphan_account, ParadoxNialum



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Evil, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, F/F, False Memories, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Larga vida a Lord Adora, Larga vida a sconefacedgirl, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Magicatra AU, Mind Manipulation, Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Recuerdos Borrados, Un escrito español salido de un escrito ingles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNialum/pseuds/ParadoxNialum
Summary: Lord Adora ha tomado el control de la Zona del Terror y ha conseguido la mayoria de sus metas. Pero lo unico cosa que desea mantener es poder tener un simple dia perfecto junto con la unica persona que ha significado todo para ella.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Adora ha tomado el control de la Zona del Terror y ha conseguido la mayoria de sus metas. Pero lo unico cosa que desea mantener es poder tener un simple dia perfecto junto con la unica persona que ha significado todo para ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si soy uno de los caidos bajo el embrujo de sconefacedgirl y el twitter de Magicatra. Pero el ultimo que clavo a mi ataud para ponerme a improvisar esto fue gracias a HollowedHaven y su pequeño escrito "You'll forgive me if I promise and do nothing but the same"  
> Adore demasiado a su Adora Yandere y queria hacer algo mas, asi pueden tomar esto como una especie de continuacion espiritual a ese trabajo  
> Obviamente sera un poquitin mas larga en algunos aspectos pero espero haberlo hecho bien y dejar que el impulso creativo me domine por completo  
> Un verdadero agradecimiento a HollowedHaven por dejarme usar su concepto y espero haber logrado hacer algo de su agrado. Sin mas disfrutenlo

…Y lentamente abrió los ojos. 

Los recuerdos como las pesadillas recurrentes hace mucho tiempo que ya no le afectaban. Eran iguales que los sueños dulces y atolondrados que pudiera haber tenido en el pasado y generaban el mismo efecto en ella, el cual era ninguno. En el pasado se preguntaba si alguien había jugado con su mente antes para hacer que esos sueños continuaran aun hasta la adultez de una manera que su mente se fortaleciera continuamente, noche tras noche, hasta que simplemente no le afectaban

Pero esos sueños no le importaban en lo absoluto, ya esas memorias amargas eran historia cuando se sentaba con cuidado en la cama y miraba hacia su izquierda. Ahí estaba ella, la criatura mas hermosa que pudo haberse creado en este mundo, con su bella piel morena, sus cabellos desordenados y casi imposibles de arreglar, su bella cola ondulando de manera inconsciente y sus orejas agachadas que aun con lo aguda que fueran no detectaban sus movimientos. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero deslizaba su mano de manera pausada y delicada como si tocara el objeto más frágil del mundo 

Con todo el cuidado de no arruinar esa imagen tan adorable de aquella criatura dormida, deslizaba sus dedos por una de sus mejillas dejando que las yemas adoraran las pecas que poseía en su rostro. Sin duda, no importaba las pesadillas que tuviera la noche anterior, si tuviera que lidiar con ellas solo para que al despertar mirara esa figura a su lado que dormía placida, indefensa, hermosa y pura. No le importaba si al dormir tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno 

Se detuvo cuando noto como los parpados de ella estaban apretándose ¿Acaso la había despertado? Pero su respuesta fue otra y muchísimo peor 

── No…Adora…por favor…no los lastimes…

Eran apenas murmullos, pero Adora pudo escucharlos a la perfección y notaba como el agite era cada vez mayor en la felina. Pronto iba a despertar mientras una de sus manos descansaba en una de sus mejillas buscando consolarla, la otra se deslizaba dentro de su almohada buscando un objeto en particular, largo y duro, pero bastante útil 

Cuando noto como ella empezaba a abrir los ojos, Adora solo rogaba de que no fuera una de esas mañanas, quería que esa imagen de belleza no se arruinara tan pronto. El felino parecía recobrar la consciencia, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna clase de aversión o desdén, solo parecían mostrar pereza. Esa era una buena señal para Adora y solo deslizo sus dedos para acariciar con cuidado debajo de su barbilla provocando que ella diera un ronroneo

Uno de los sonidos mas hermosos que pudo haber escuchado

Pero la otra reacciono rápido y con un rubor en su rostro retrocedía al instante

── ¡¿Qué estas haciendo!? ──Exclamaba sorprendida saltando hacia una de las esquinas de la cama──

Para cualquiera era un movimiento para la defensiva, para Adora no era mas que la señal de que sus temores estaban solo en su imaginación…por ahora. La mano que sujetaba el objeto dentro de su mano se aflojo y ella se acomodó sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción de la magicat 

── También buenos días, Catra

Ella parecía todavía avergonzada mas por la sonrisa dulce que parecía burlona por parte de la rubia, pero de repente cambio su expresión por el de una sonrisa y salto encima de su amiga derribándola en la cama. 

── ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No es justo! ¡Hahahahaha! 

Su venganza por hacerla ronronear era un ataque de cosquillas hacia la rubia, el cual fue efectivo 

Para cualquier ojo inexperto, eran solo dos amigas muy cercanas que estaban compartiendo un tierno momento juntas

Para Catra solo era otra mañana ordinaria en la Zona del Terror junto con Adora

Y Para Adora, solo era otro inicio de un día perfecto en la Zona del Terror junto con la persona que mas apreciaba en ese mundo

[…]

Los pasos de las botas de Adora resonaban en los pasillos de metal de los cuarteles. Empezaba a realizar una de sus primeras actividades durante el día, el cual era el recorrido a los diversos sectores de la Zona del Terror 

Un fallo grave para la estabilidad de todo gobierno, es la poca presencia de un gobernante en los sectores que deben ser supervisados o sectores que pueden llegar a ser peligrosos sino se les vigilaba de manera frecuente. Constantemente paseaba por los barracones de los reclutas, por las enfermerías, por el sector científico, como también la guardería 

Cualquier lugar que necesitaba algo de su presencia, ella estaría ahí de manera casi automática 

Y por supuesto, Catra estaría a su lado 

── Vamos, Adora ¡Un paseo y ya! ──Suplico en su aburrimiento por los protocolos diarios── ¡Necesito usar esa nueva cosa que creo Entrapta, te imaginas a la velocidad que podría ir! 

── Me preocupa mas que los daños que podrías causar y te dije que podemos ir cuando terminemos los deberes iniciales ──Agregaba con una expresión calmada pero con una sonrisa al ver el resoplido de la felina── Vamos, a ti te gusta presumir ante los niños ──Catra volteo dando una mirada gruñona a su amiga cuya sonrisa casi no podía caber en su rostro, antes de sentir un empujón que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos por no haber estado preparada──

Adora sorprendida miro a la felina que estaba corriendo con una divertida sonrisa y se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, negó con la cabeza resignada y empezó a perseguir a la felina sin recelosa 

El camino por los pasillos empezaba a ser borroso conforme ambas maniobraban buscando atrapársela una a la otra hasta que Catra con ventaja debido a su velocidad, no se fijo en frente a una persona y choco contra ella sin quererlo 

── ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde andas!

── ¡Mas bien tu fíjate, imbe…! ──Quedo en silencio el soldado cuando vio de quien se trataba── ¡Ca-Capitana de la Fuerza, Catra! ──El soldado rápidamente levanta y la ayuda a ponerse de pie── ¡Lo siento, no sabia que era usted! ──Catra le gustaba ese respeto que se escuchaba en la voz de aquel pobre soldado que conocía su lugar…pero sus oídos notaron otra cosa…¿Temor? Catra sabía que podía ser intimidante pero mientras no la provocaban, no atacara nadie──

El soldado se retiró de ahí tan rápido como apareció dejando a Catra mas confundida antes de que un par de brazos la rodearan por detrás

── Te atrape ──Fue la voz divertida de la rubia──

Aun cuando Catra reaccionaba a la defensiva, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al estar atrapada en los brazos de Adora. La sensación de calidez presente en ellos la hacían sentir tranquila, protegida, casi como si todo lo que había pasado en su vida antes ya no importara…pero fue cuando en su mente parecía que las imágenes de su sueño volvían causándole que diera un quejido y una mueca de dolor 

── ¿Estas bien? ──Pregunto Adora preocupada── 

── Si, solo me sentí mareada un momento ──La respuesta de Catra parecía solo generar más preocupación por parte de la rubia── Estoy bien, estoy bien, vamos a hacer las tontas tareas ¿vale? ──Adora cambio su preocupación con una sonrisa y ambas asintieron continuando su recorrido──

[…]

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con el pasar del tiempo en la zona del terror. Entre ellas estaba la alimentación para todos incluyendo los oficiales, la comida para los cadetes seguía siendo de manera normal las barras proteínicas que se podrían en masa la cual las que sabían mejor que ninguna eran las limitadas de color gris. Ahora gracias a los aportes de Adora eso había cambiado 

Si bien las barras continuaban en el menú, los cadetes debido a sus cualidades y avance dentro de su entrenamiento como estudio, podían obtener un puntaje que podía usarse para obtener nuevas comidas que dejaban a las barras en ridículo. Una manera de estimular a las jóvenes mentes a que alcancen nuevas alturas para obtener un premio mucho mejor 

Se había dado cuenta que solo dejar que oficiales altos como aquellos que estaban dentro del circulo interno del líder comer esos deliciosos platillos, era nada más que un error que produciría tarde o temprano que mas reclutar pudieran ser obtenidos con el poder de la comida. Suena tonto, pero un soldado con un estomago y paladar satisfecho era mucho mas efectivo que un soldado con solo barras para comer

── ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? ──Catra estaba devorándose un filete de pescado preparado de manera exquisita a petición de Adora mientras la rubia solo estaba masticando una de las selectas barras grises. Catra no pudo evitar sentir que estaba aprovechándose de la generosidad de su amiga, pero ella le indicaba que prefería eso── 

Además, verla comer tranquila y feliz, le dejaba satisfecha en varios sentidos 

Fue entonces cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando a un grupo de nuevos reclutas contentos y festejando a alguien que estaba siendo cargado entre múltiples manos

── El gran festín de Pavo lo invita Jerry, con esa destrucción del Goliat de práctica. ¡Obtuvo una fortuna de puntos! ──Los demás miembros del grupo exclamaron en victoria ante el chico que en cuestión parecía avergonzado──

Aquello se gano la mirada de tanto a Adora como Catra

── Je, ese chico se parece a ti. Tiene la misma tonta mirada amable que tienes ──Indico Catra con su clásico comentario a lo cual Adora no pudo evitar sonreír── ¿Sabes? No he visto a los demás ¿Qué han estado haciendo? ──Pregunto a la rubia── 

── Kyle está en la avanzada de Thaymore, parece que es muy popular entre los locales ahí ──Catra quiso burlarse de juntar las palabras “Popular” y “Kyle” en la misma oración cuando el nombre de esa avanzada resonaba en su cabeza── 

“Thaymore” algo le indicaba que era familiar, por alguna razón le molestaba un poco 

── Rogelio esta en plumería manteniendo la guardia y el avance por todo el bosque susurrante ──Indicaba Adora feliz al mencionar a sus dos compañeros…pero faltaba uno──

── Y… ¿Han encontrado a Lonnie? 

Por unos segundos, Catra pudo notar como las cejas de Adora se arrugaban y parecían querer dar una expresión menos amistosa a la que estaba acostumbrada pero en lugar de eso solo mantuvo una mirada serena y casi de pena 

── Catra, ha pasado un año desde que desapareció cuando avanzábamos contra ese campamento rebelde. Han hecho todo lo que esta a su alcance para encontrarla, pero no hemos encontrado nada…Kyle y Rogelio ya aceptaron que ella pudo…──Su tono era doloroso y se notaba pesar en su persona a lo cual que Catra rápidamente habla──

── Lo sé, lo se…es solo…seria genial haber estado todos aquí ──Catra desviaba la mirada insegura a lo cual Adora acercaba una de sus manos para tomar la de ella con consuelo. Catra solo vio como la sonrisa de la rubia volvía haciéndola sonreír── 

── Vamos al sector científico…te dejare pilotear el invento de Entrapta 

── ¡¿En serio!? ¡Eres la mejor Adora! 

── Pero solo 10 minutos 

── ¡Pero Adora!

Realmente adoraba cada pequeño puchero que daba la felina en ese momento

[…]

── Bien Catra ──Una joven de cabellos purpuras manipulando una tableta en sus manos── Lo primero que tienes que hacer es mantener el equilibrio ──La exprincesa y ahora jefa de científicos de la Horda estaba mirando su nuevo invento creado a partir de fragmentos de una nave de los primeros. A primera vista el concepto era tonto y simple, una tabla voladora cuya capacidad anti gravitacional le permitía avanzar y moverse en ángulos imposibles, pero eso no era más que un principio──

Para Entrapta la funcionalidad de la tabla no solo indicaba que habían dominado el desplazamiento sin necesidad alguna fuerza externa o de magia. Las posibilidades de desplazamiento eran ilimitadas desde vehículos que podían avanzar en todos los terrenos imaginables hasta la posibilidad de poder replicar la capacidad de los primeros en crear vehículos que alcancen el espacio 

Catra solo estuvo muy entusiasmada al tener una tabla voladora que no le molesto usar esas sandalias magnéticas que la mantenían unida a la tabla

── Ahora solo inclina ligeramente hacia adelante en un ángulo de 90 grados

Y Catra siendo ella, no dudo en hacerlo de manera brusca, el resultado fue que tanto ella como la tabla se elevaron de manera repentina pero lejos de asustarla solo le hizo soltar un completo chillido de emoción

── ¡Esto es increíble! ──Con un movimiento de su cintura pudo empezar a desplazarse en otra dirección. Dejándose guiar por la emoción empezó a girar de manera descontrolada en el aire hasta finalmente pudo detenerse notando como estaba en caída hacia el suelo── ¡Waaaa! ──De manera instintiva se posiciono para caer de pie, pero no sintió que tocara el suelo…cuando se descubrió noto que la tabla se había detenido a unos centímetros del suelo── ¡Este sin duda es el mejor invento que pudo haber creado! ──Tras gritarlo de nuevo de nuevo se alejo empezando a maniobrar por los cielos de la Zona del Terror

Por su lado Adora y Entrapta observaban con calma como ella continuaba divirtiéndose con su nuevo juguete

── Un nuevo trabajo excelente 

── Todavía necesito hacer unos ajustes para que funcione en otro tipo de vehículos. Pero estoy entusiasmada de que halla funcionado ──Adora no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, pero con una expresión llena de calma pregunto── 

── ¿Qué hay del otro proyecto que te mencione? ──La expresión de Entrapta parecía volver a sonreír y esta vez arrastro a Adora en dirección hacia su laboratorio, dejando a Catra libre por los cielos──

Entrapta fue una buena adición a sus filas cuando conquistaron Dryl o más bien, cuando negociaron la unión de Dryl a la Horda. Los recursos minerales como la tecnología que fue invaluable y la princesa Entrapta se había vuelto en uno de los activos mas importantes que pudieron haber obtenido. Además, que colaboraciones a los propios proyectos de Adora eran sin duda sorprendentes

Ya en el laboratorio, estaba mostrando una especie de capsula que cuando ella oprimió un par de botones se abrió revelando su contenido, una imponente figura metálica humanoide que parecía mas una armadura de guerra un casco curioso, ondulado y con dos protuberancias que asemejaban a unas orejas puntiagudas. Una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Adora 

── Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hordak. 

Fue mas un tono burlón que otra cosa y la armadura sin ninguna clase de miramiento, se abalanzo sujetando del cuello a la rubia con su garra para levantarla en el aire 

[…]

Catra se había divertido mucho que no se había dado cuenta que Adora como Entrapta se habían alejado, y ahora ella estaba buscándola, a pesar de que habían pasado toda una vida en la Zona del Terror, con tantos cambios y reformaciones, no pudo evitar perderse en algunos sectores. Continuaba su camino por la tabla voladora sujetada por uno de sus brazos 

Cruzo por una esquina antes de volver a chocar con alguien 

── Oye mira por donde…¿Scorpia? 

La enorme capitana de la fuerza con rasgos de un crustáceo en lugar de manos y una cola con un aguijón al final. La nombrada no pudo evitar sonreír ante la presencia de la felina y lo hizo lo primero que pensaba

── ¡Catra! ──En un instante la felina era victima de uno de los abrazos de la mujer causando que ella buscara liberarse al instante para recuperar su aire── Oh, lo siento mucho ──Dijo soltando a Catra que parecía buscar recuperar el aire de manera desesperada── Ya sabes como soy, estas pinzas fueron hechas para abrazar ──Catra quería resoplar, pero de nuevo esas imágenes de aquellas pesadillas volvían a su mente── ¿Catra? ¿Estas bien? ──Scorpia la trajo de nuevo a la realidad── Por un momento parecía como si tuvieras mucho dolor 

── No es nada, solo es un dolor de cabeza ──Respondía con seguridad la felina, pero la mirada de la capitana de la fuerza no parecía convencida──

Mas bien, parecía incomoda al respecto de ciertas cosas 

── Mas bien, ¿tienes algo que decirme? ──Scorpia era la peor guardando cualquier clase de secreto o que le hallan indicado que permaneciera en silencio sobre algo, lo cual pudo notarse de manera obvia debido a su rostro como a sus gestos──

── ¡No es nada! ¡Nada en lo absoluto! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Completamente nada! ¡No mencionare nada como que la líder me ordenaba mantener silencio sobre ti! ──Se dio cuenta de que dijo algo inapropiado y se tapaba la boca con ambas pinzas haciendo que Catra mirara con más curiosidad e interés ¿Adora había pedido que guardaran silencio sobre algo referente a ella? ──

Iba continuar insistiendo hasta que de repente…pudo escucharse un estallido acompañado de un temblor. 

── ¿Qué fue eso? ──Fue entonces cuando la alarma empezó a sonar, solo significaba una cosa: Intrusos habían ido a la zona de prisioneros y estaban provocando una fuga── Tenemos que irnos y…──Pero cuando Scorpia volteo Catra ya estaba moviéndose en dirección a ese sector── ¡¿Catra!? ¡¿Qué haces?! 

── ¿Qué crees? Unos rebeldes tratan de huir y voy a ir a patearles el trasero ──Con eso dicho usando la tabla voladora, saltaba e iba desplazándose en dirección al sector mientras una mueca de verdadero terror se formaba en el rostro de Scorpia, no solo por el estado y el peligro que podría exponerse la felina…sino por las consecuencias que eso podrían tener en todos por parte de Adora──

No dudo en seguirla 

[…]

Entrapta estaba sorprendida por la reacción del nombrado y por un momento pareciera que el androide iba a romperle el cuello a Adora, pero lejos de una pequeña presión a su cuello y levantarla, su mano no podía cerrarse por completo. Aquel ser poseía toda la voluntad para eliminar a aquella escoria que tenia en frente, que no solo lo había traicionado, sino se había apropiado de todo lo que había construido para ella misma, como una vil parasito 

── ¿Creíste que te dejaría hacerlo tan fácil? Vamos Hordak ──Ella llevaba sus propias manos a la garra y las abría sin dificultad── Por supuesto que estaba preparada de que hicieras eso

El ser cibernético aun cuando ya no poseía rostro mas que ese casco metalizado solo deseaba exterminarla, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder a ninguno de sus comandos 

── Agradece a Entrapta porque sigas con vida ──La princesa saludaba alegremente al androide que volteo hacia ella── Cuando encontró tus restos, sin mi autorización buscaba una manera de ayudarte y empezó a reconstruirte paso a paso. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era matarte, la Horda no necesita inútiles en sus filas, y tu de lejos has demostrado ser uno de los más inútiles canceres que pudieron haber existido 

El androide parecía dispuesto a atacarla, pero aun cuando estaba posición de ataque, se detenía en seco a centímetros de la rubia 

── Pero siento que te debo algo y decidí aceptar la petición de Entrapta de revivirte ──Mencionaba Adora con los brazos cruzados── 

Si no fuera por Hordak, la horda no hubiera sido creada. Si la horda no hubiera sido creada, entonces ella probablemente estaría en otro lugar y Catra lejos de ella, fue gracias a la horda que se encontraron. Fue gracias a la horda que pudieron permanecer juntas y fue gracias a la horda que ahora reinarían juntas en ese mundo. 

── Se muy bien el patético intento por contactar a tu hermanito ──Mencionaba Adora con cierta burla── Pero aun si el mensaje fue recibido, el no podrá venir e incluso si el llegara a aparecer. Voy a estar preparada ──Lo sujetaba por la barbilla haciendo que el casco que ahora servía como rostro la mirara a la cara── Pero no dejare que todo lo que he construido, que este mundo perfecto para ella y para mí, se derrumbe ni por ti, ni por los patéticos restos de la rebelión, ni por Prime ──Su mirada estaba oscurecida, con una ira tan intensa y fría que podía ser tomado como odio en su estado mas puro──

Pero era todo lo contrario 

Era amor. Un amor que se había gestado desde la juventud, un amor que se había intensificado con la adolescencia, un amor que la lastima por completo cuando ella deserto y un amor que empezó a torcerse de manera gradual como estrategia tras estrategia hasta que finalmente lo había conseguido. Había logrado tomar el control de la horda, había logrado recuperar a Catra y ya nadie, ni siquiera un conquistador de galaxias o la magia antigua de los primeros se lo iba a arrebatar 

Pero fue cuando escucho el estallido y la alarma 

── Reporte ──Por medio de las pantallas del laboratorio de Entrapta, contacto a ese sector──

── Un grupo de infiltrados logro llegar y ataco una de las plantas que alimentaba una fracción de las celdas ──Adora miraba esto con aburrimiento. La rebelión siempre intentaba con desesperación rescatar a las personas y siempre ella terminaba exterminándolos── 

── Notificare la llegada de refuerzos para apoyarlos ──Dijo sin interés y planeaba volver a donde estaba divirtiéndose Catra cuando…──

── ¡VOY POR USTEDES, REBELDES DESGRACIADOS! 

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron en su totalidad en una expresión de sorpresa, Catra no sonaba cerca…sonaba justo en el mismo lugar que se habían comunicado, en el sector de prisioneros 

La sorpresa se iba convirtiendo en una mezcla de preocupación y desesperación antes de que empezara a correr en dirección al sector de los prisioneros 

Solo una fracción de las celdas había sido desactivada…pero si eran las celdas que incorrectas, si las personas incorrectas llegaran a encontrarse con Catra…

…Entonces volvería a perderla…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Hasta aqui lo dejo, dejando un algo chafa cliffhanger espero que les halla gustado
> 
> Recuerden: "En lugar de pensar en un final feliz, vive felizmente hasta el final"
> 
> Se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de este lado del multiverso


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante el intento de fuga, Catra busca demostrar su valia buscando al infiltrado...sin saber que eso desataria ese dolor en su cabeza que traian las pesadillas  
> Por otro lado, Adora desesperada en encontrar a Catra, se encuentra con algo de su pasado

Catra estaba avanzando en dirección al sector de las celdas con determinación. Aunque Adora constantemente mandaba a diversos escuadrones y capitanes de la fuerza en diversas direcciones para apropiarse de una zona o mantener las defensas en una fortaleza, nunca la enviaba a ella en una misión y eso la frustraba. Mas Adora que cualquier otra persona debería saber muy bien sus capacidades de combate y estratégicas que la hacían una capitana excelente. Siempre que preguntaba porqué parecía tratarla como si fuera una niña diciendo “Pronto llegara tu momento”, solo terminando frustrada y en silencio 

Pero enfrentarse a un montón de prisioneros en fuga iba a demostrarle lo capaz que era y su próximo boleto a volver a las misiones, aunque una parte de su mente parecía estar a gusto con la idea de salir de la zona del terror cuando antes ¿Ella antes poseía ese tipo de pensamientos? Ni ella estaba muy segura, pero tampoco presto mucha atención solo para llegar al sector que estaba envuelto en el escandalo y en el caos 

Catra nunca comprendido muy bien porque la rebelión buscaba liberar gente aquí. La mayoría eran criminales mas que prisioneros que pertenecieron a la rebelión, gente que no dudaba en vender a la persona que tuviera a su lado para obtener un poco mas de dinero o eso era lo que mencionaba Adora, la mayoría de las cosas que decían buscaban engañarla o buscaban una forma de obtener su libertad

Pero ella era demasiado lista para caer en trucos baratos

Mirando a un grupo de prisioneros que buscaban desarmar a uno de los guardias presentes ahí. Solo saco sus garras en un leve movimiento de sus dedos dando una sonrisa de depredadora mencionaba con tono burlón

── ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta? ──Tras decir aquello, se abalanzaba sobre uno de los prisioneros sin dudarlo──

[…]

Adora estaba asustada, no eso seria poco, la oracion correcta era… _totalmente atemorizada al punto de la desesperación_

No dudo en llamar a todos los soldados mas cercanos al sector de la prisión para contener a cualquier intruso como cualquier recluso que buscara huir, usando fuerza letal, si era necesario. Mientras usando un panel unido a su brazalete, estaba tratando de examinar que fracción de las celdas se habían activado, si solo eran prisioneros o rebeldes insurrectos, su miedo no estaba justificado, no, incluso cuando podía razonar y dejar de tener miedo, estaba sumamente asustada ante la idea de que hubiera un prisionero equivocado y encontrara a la persona equivocada, en el peor momento posible 

Mucho peor si se trataba del intruso que daño la fuente de poder 

Ella había trabajado constantemente en mantener a Catra, alejada por completo del campo de batalla. No mientras ellos estén ahí, no mientras la posibilidad de que se volvieran a encontrar fuera plausible y por los antiguos no lo quieran, que el infiltrado fuera alguno de ese grupo despreciable. Su sola aparición en una ligera memoria hacía que la sangre de Adora hirviera mil grados hasta el punto en que podría jugar que se evaporaría en cuestión de segundos 

Ellos eran los culpables, ellos y ese maldito artefacto que ensuciaron a su perfecta y preciada Catra

Si ellos llegaban a contaminarla de nuevo, volvería a verse obligada a lastimarla 

Volvería a verse obligada a herirla 

La sola idea de lastimar a su felina causaba una repulsión sin precedentes a ella, pero buscaba contener cualquier emoción que pudiera delatar debilidad. Mantuvo su vista enfocada en el panel holográfico de su brazo y constantemente ojeaba los rostros de los prisioneros, ninguno conocido, ninguno que perteneciera a un miembro relevante de la rebelión…casi suspiro de alivio…hasta que la vio a ella

Quiso tragar su propia saliva y su pánico volvió a aparecer, incluso si no perteneciera a la rebelión era igual de malo si llegara a encontrarse con Catra

No detuvo en ningún momento su carrera en dirección a la prisión. Esperando poder encontrar a Catra antes

[…]

Dando un zarpazo directo al rostro hizo que el prisionero diera un quejido de dolor antes de que ella se agachara dando un giro sobre si misma para dar una patada en los talones de su oponente. La desorientación combinada con el impacto lo desequilibrio derribándolo, sacando una de las varitas aturdidoras que gentilmente tomo de uno de los guardias para posarla directo en el pecho de su víctima y presionando el interruptor libero una poderosa carga de voltios terminando el combate para el decimo prisionero

La felina con la respiración un poco acelerada pero no se sentía para nada cansada, la adrenalina estaba permitiéndole combatir en todo su potencial y viendo como poco a poco llegaban mas soldados para el apoyo estaba segura que el plan de fuego estaba condenado pero sus sentidos pudieron detectar algo anormal, era un aroma extraño. Si bien todos los prisioneros poseían aromas peculiares, no se diferenciaban mucho el uno del otro debido a la similitud de sus condiciones durante su encierro

Que hubiera un aroma anormal que se diferenciara por completo de cualquiera de los demás significaba una cosa: _El intruso_

Ante la mente de Catra, sentía que había logrado encontrar un ratón premiado, solo quedaba atraparlo y dárselo a Adora como demostración. Moviéndose ágilmente con sus cuatro extremidades, avanzaba ignorando a los otros prisioneros que estaban ocupados contra los soldados recién llegados, incluso deslizándose de manera rápida entre las piernas de uno o saltar sobre la cabeza de uno en uno para acortar distancia

Notaba como ese aroma estaba moviéndose, probablemente al haber provocado la fuga y logrado su objetivo esperado, buscaba huir al localizarlo ya en uno de los pasillos fuera del sector prisión. Sus oídos pudieron escuchar voces susurrando 

── ¿La viste? ──Preguntaba una voz masculina──

── No la vi, ni siquiera durante mi captura, ni tampoco durante mi estancia aquí ──La segunda voz que se oía debilitada── Tampoco encontramos la espada en ningún lado 

¿Espada? Pensaba Catra confundida, ¿porque ellos estaban buscando una espada? ¿y porque sonaba tan familiar tanto esa mención como la voz masculina del intruso? 

── Tenemos que marcharnos por ahora, casi no queda tiempo ──Dijo la voz de manera diligente y estaban apunto de irse cuando escucharon un sonido rasgadura. Para los liberados sonaba como un peligro acercándose, pero para el intruso sonaba familiar── No puede ser…──Y Fue cuando la felina con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, surgía del pasillo para ver a los intrusos──

── No creyeron que iba a ser tan fácil ¿verdad? ──Mencionaba de manera burlona a los fugados, pero lejos de encontrar muecas de nervios o de terror, solo vio rostros de sorpresa en especial de la persona que mostraba tener una vestimenta y el aroma diferente de los demás que no dudo en hablar con un tono de sorpresa y lleno de expectación──

── ¿Catra? 

Por la forma en que nombro como la forma en que la miraba confundió a Catra y la confundía aún más porque el parecía una versión con un par de años mayor de uno de los individuos dentro de sus sueños. Debería abalanzarse y debería atacarlos en ese preciso momento, eran su boleto para poder participar en la conquista de toda Etheria pero solo se mantuvo ahí y los miro unos momentos, su boca se movía automáticamente

── ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

[…]

Adora estaba avanzando por el enorme salón que era ese sector, podía ver las celdas desactivadas vacías y podía ver como los guardias estaban movilizándose buscando someter a cualquier fugado. Pero en ningún momento presto atención a nadie, solo estaba buscando a un solo individuo en toda la habitación y no la noto en ningún lugar haciendo que su preocupación fuera mayor

── Milord. Terminaron de verificar los daños a la planta de energía, no tomara mucho en que las celdas vuelvan a su funcionamiento ──No le importaba las palabras de uno de esos dos soldados que la acompañaban como su escolta, no era como si las necesitara, era mas una simple forma de presencia ante la celda. Ella estaba entrenada con facilidad para someter a cualquiera de esos malvivientes que buscara tomar venganza hacia ella──

No le importaba en lo absoluto aquella situación, solo estaba buscando a una individua peluda que no encontraba en ningún lado 

Se adentraba mas y mas dentro de esa fuga, casi parecía distraída lo cual mas de un prisionero buscaba obtener la gloria de ser la persona que elimino a la líder tiránica de la horda y lanzarse sobre ella, solo para ser suprimidos por los disparos de sus escoltas. A diferencia de los guardias que usaban varas aturdidoras, sus escoltas estaban armados con rifles de alto calibre listos para fulminar a cualquier prisionero que buscaba atacar a su líder suprema 

Después de todo, el intento por atacarla era un crimen que se sentenciaba con la muerte y solo una persona en toda la historia del por ahora naciente mando de la actual líder se había salvado de esa sentencia

Y Esa misma persona no estaba en ningún lado para impaciencia y desesperación de Adora

¿Se había adentrado a otro de los pasillos que dirigían hacia el sector? ¿Algún prisionero la lastimo? ¿El infiltrado era un conocido de ella? Mil y una preguntas que solo hicieron agravaban el pánico a la rubia surgían dentro de su cabeza hasta que un sonido eléctrico a su lado la alerto cuando uno de sus guardias cayo en el suelo estrepitosamente. El segundo guardia trato de apuntar a la atacante, pero cayó muerto cuando un disparo laser atravesó su casco llegando a su cabeza

Adora iba a ser la tercera persona que iba a ser víctima del atacante, pero ella solo elevaba su brazo frente a ella y desde su brazalete parecía expandirse un campo de energía muy similar a un hexágono que bloqueo eficazmente el disparo laser. Cuando Adora se fijo en su atacante, una mueca de dientes apretó surgía de su rostro

── Lonnie…

La persona que se supone que estaba desaparecida en acción

La persona que fue su amiga de la infancia junto con Kyle y Rogelio, el cual esos dos últimos estaban preocupados y lloraron su “perdida” 

Esa misma persona que cuando decidió hacer algo incorrecto que involucraba a su preciada persona, no dudo en encerrarla y tirar la llave

── Hola Adora ──Aun con el tiempo, el físico natural de Lonnie había decaído, la experiencia como su capacidad de combate no se habían disminuido. Su cabello antes rizado y atado con una cola de cabello, era completamente lacio y caía por su espalda debido a la falta de arreglo, incluso la ropa se veía mas desgastada que la de un prisionero ordinario── ¿Perdiste a tu mascota? ──Agregaba de manera burlona a su examiga──

Mientras su diestra mantenía el escudo de energía, su izquierda dio un rápido movimiento con su brazo y de su brazalete surgían diversas piezas de metal que se unían una tras otra formando una especie de espada unida a su brazo con un claro objetivo 

── ¿Sabes cual fue mi error? ──Comento con tanta naturalidad incluso ante aquella situación── Fue mantenerte con vida esperando que tal vez un día entendieras que fue lo que hiciste mal. Pero es algo que puedo arreglar sin problemas ──Tras decirlo, Lonnie volvió a apuntar de disparar pero esta vez Adora se deslizaba hacia un lado para esquivar el disparo y correr en dirección hacia la prisionera──

Esta vez, iba a terminar el trabajo

[…]

── Espero que este bien

Scorpia había seguido a Catra en medio del caos. A pesar de ser una persona de un corazón amable y actitudes distraídas, cualquier prisionero la encontraron como un obstáculo para su libertad fueron derribados en un momento, ella era una de las soldados de la horda mas fuerte físicamente y enfrentarla sin ninguna clase de arma era mas que seguro que terminaría una victoria por parte de ella 

Había logrado alcanzarla y luego volverla a perder mientras parecía perseguir algo, antes de que la perdiera de vista pudo ver que fue por el pasillo que se fue y no dudo en ir en esa dirección. Realmente aquella felina causaba mas problemas en cuidarla que solo luchar contra ella, pero Scorpia sabia que a Adora eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo con el deseo de mantenerla a salvo 

Finalmente, la capitana de la fuerza giraba por aquel pasillo encontrando a la persona que estaba cuidando 

── ¡Catra, me alegro que estés…! ──Pero también vio al infiltrado de la rebelión como los prisioneros rescatados── ¡Catra, aléjate de ellos! ──Al instante tomando posición defensiva se puso frente a la felina con intención de atacar──

El infiltrado no dudo en tomar un arco en su espalda y apuntar con una de sus flechas a la exprincesa.

── Scorpia, espera un momento…──El tono de Catra estaba alertando a la capitana de la fuerza, pero ella en su actitud mas amable iba bajando un poco la guardia── ¿Qué quieres decir con que me conoces? 

El infiltrado mantuvo tensa la cuerda para disparar su flecha, pero miro a Scorpia con ojos de manera acusadora

── ¿Qué le hicieron? 

Scorpia mantuvo silencio, aunque deseaba desviar la mirada, siguió con la guardia en alto mientras Catra estaba más confundida, y las imágenes de esas pesadillas volvían mucho mas intensas que antes causándole una molestia en la cabeza. Era casi como si su propio cerebro tratara de comprimir esas memorias que estaban estallando como un torrente, una tras otra 

── ¿Por qué…eres familiar…? ──Ante los ojos del infiltrado solo hubo un leve destello de esperanza──

── Catra, soy Bow, somos amigos. Ellos te hicieron algo y no sabíamos donde estabas 

Scorpia sabia que debía detenerlo y atacar al instante, ante las ordenes de Adora de ver a cualquier miembro de la rebelión…pero la situación era incorrecta. Por un lado, el hecho de ese secreto a voces de la condición de la “Capitana de la Fuerza, Catra”. Solo ella, gracias a las palabras de Entrapta sabia la verdad, como Adora tomo el control del Granate Negro, como Adora usando a prisioneros de la rebelión experimento de manera cruel en busca de obtener un resultado apropiado 

Y Como Adora había logrado tenderle una trampa a Catra para poder llevarla a la zona del terror 

Era incorrecto incluso para los estándares que estaba acostumbrada. Scorpia podía ser suave y algo tonta, pero no lo era completamente, sabia que algunas de las acciones de la horda eran cuestionables en comparación, pero con el liderazgo de Adora las cosas parecían ir a un camino correcto, mas gente era salvada, mas gente estaba bajo su control de manera pacifica sin necesidad de derramamiento de sangre

Esa oscuridad que cubrió por completo a Adora había desaparecido en el momento en que tuvo éxito en su captura de quien fue alguna vez She-Ra

La horda y su líder actual ahora brillaban de una manera que antes no podía notarse…solo con el sacrificio y esclavitud de una persona, como el castigo de otras que estaban cuestionando las decisiones al respecto de Adora. Scorpia no pudo sentir el amargo sabor de saber como Lonnie fue encerrada y “olvidada” bajo las ordenes estrictas de ella 

── Nos conocimos cuando liberamos Thaymore ──Dijo el intruso arquero── Ese día decidiste venir con nosotros, conmigo y Glimmer. Ese día, tú te volviste She-Ra

She-ra eso desato mucho mas en la cabeza de Catra de lo que podía soportar. El dolor era intenso y las imágenes en su cabeza eran cada vez mas predominantes, era como si estuviera esforzándose en recordar, pero todo estaba siendo tan borrosos

── Y…yo nunca fui a Thaymore ¿verdad? ──Pregunto dudosa sin importar quien respondiera la respuesta── Ellos están mintiendo ¿verdad? ──Cada vez sonaba menos convencida──

Todas las veces que poseía una pesadilla y decidía hablarlo, Adora estaba ahí para conversar y aclarar los hechos 

Cuando soñaba con Thaymore, Adora le confirmaba que ella fue mandada ahí pero que los rebeldes le tendieron una trampa que provoco su retirada

Cuando soñaba con Plumeria, Adora le mencionaba el intento de anexarlos pacíficamente que resulto en un intento de rebelión por parte de las personas

Cuando soñaba con Salineas, Adora declaraba con vergüenza que la ventaja del muro como de estar en un terreno marino fue suficiente para que la princesa mermista lograra hundir el buque de la horda

Cada vez que soñaba con algo referente a las princesas, Adora estaba ahí para aclararle lo que en verdad paso

Cada vez que soñaba con aquellos individuos desconocidos, Adora mencionaba que eran mentirosos y mezquinos que buscaron lastimarla 

Cada vez que soñaba con esa entidad brillante de ropajes blancos y dorados, que portaba una espada en toda su gloria…Adora dijo que solo era un mal sueño 

Adora estaba ahí para aclarar todos los hechos, Adora siempre estaba ahí y cuando sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar…después de haber dormido, y despertar al lado de Adora, sentía que su cabeza volvía a estar en orden

Todo era natural. Ellas gobernaban sobre la horda después de que Adora derrocara a Hordak, ya no estaba Shadow Weaver que en palabras de Adora, fue enviada a la isla bestia donde probablemente ya fue asesinada. Ella era una capitana de la fuerza, respetada y temida pero cada vez que su mente vagaba en las reacciones, ellos no parecían estar dirigidas hacia ella 

…Casi pareciera como si temieran en el momento en que dijeran algo incorrecto, algo llegaría para lastimarlos 

La mente de Catra le dolía demasiado pero conforme continuaba ese dolor era como si un sentido de la lógica que había desaparecido estuviera volviendo 

Adora la conocía ¿Por qué nunca la envió al combate? ¿Por qué siempre pareciera tener una respuesta para todo? ¿Por qué esas pesadillas recurrentes de personas que no estaba segura de conocer y esa espada que nunca vio seguían en su cabeza con insistencia? Sentía que se estaba hiperventilando mientras empezaba a tambalearse sin ninguna clase de dirección

── ¡Catra! ──Pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de ese joven moreno pero esta vez Scorpia se interpuso a cualquier intento de acercarse── ¡Dejala ir…! 

── ¡Ella es importante para la horda…es importante para adora…por eso no puedo permitirte eso! ──Y Sin dudarlo se abalanzo contra el arquero ya habiendo decidido lo que debía hacer──

Lo mejor para que ese brillo y esa sonrisa que siempre parecía poseer su amiga y líder, se mantuvieran, aun si solo era una mentira

[…]

Lonnie podía no estar en su mejor forma, pero seguía siendo una buena luchadora y tiradora, no dudando en moverse cada vez que apuntaba con su rifle o disparar en pleno movimiento hacia su oponente. Ella sabia que en el primer momento en que le diera una oportunidad de atacar, seria su fin, ya había aprendido aquella lección después de que ella lograra acercar tres cortes en su cuerpo, sin ser profundo, pero estaban haciéndola sangrar

Por su lado Adora estaba detenida usando el escudo de energía para desviar los disparos potentes del rifle. Los guardias seguían ocupados y todavía no parecían llegar nuevos soldados para apoyarla, además del hecho de que ella quería exterminar a esa persona por si misma. 

── Te ves tensa, Adora ¿Tienes miedo de que tu mascota sepa que eres una mentirosa? ──Exclamaba Lonnie buscando desconcentrar a su oponente, pero Adora se mantenía enfocada…con mucha furia en su interior, pero enfocada── Honestamente no puedo creer que ella soportaba a una maldita controladora como tu durante mucho tiempo. Yo de haber sido ella, me hubiera escapado mucho antes 

── Cállate ──Contestaba de manera fría desviando el ultimo disparo para abalanzarse sobre la castaña, pero Lonnie pudo predecir su movimiento. Sujetando el rifle con un brazo mientras con el otro desenfundaba la vara aturdidora también fue al frente, Adora busco clavar su espada directo en el pecho de la exsoldado de la horda, pero ella logro agacharse a tiempo solo sintiendo como la espada cortaba su hombro derecho──

Era doloroso, pero valió la pena para poder pegar la vara directo en el pecho de la rubia y liberar la cantidad de voltios máxima contra la líder de la horda 

Una exclamación de dolor salió de los labios que la aparto con su otro brazo y conecto una patada directo al estomago de ella. Fue suficiente fuerte como para empujarla, pero no para quitarle el aliento por lo cual tomo su rifle y volvió a disparar. La líder pudo bloquear el disparo pese a la sensación de entumecimiento en su cuerpo, pero sintió como sus piernas casi cedieron provocando que quedara arrodillada

── Esto es tan patético. Yo estaba dispuesta a seguirte hasta el final ¿sabes? ──Empezaba a hablar la cadete con el arma en su mano── Tu fuiste la mejor de nosotros en cuestión de destreza y liderazgo, pero lo único que te importaba era tu preciada gatita que te abandono por las princesas ──Lonnie con furia en su rostro estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo a la arrodillada líder de la horda── Hubiera sido mejor solo hubieras aceptado la orden de Hordak de matarla en lugar de enloquecer 

Justo en el momento que Lonnie jalo el gatillo liberando el disparo, Adora desplegaba el escudo frente a ella, pero este en lugar de tener una tonalidad verde claro, adquiría una tonalidad rojiza similar a la del láser. El láser golpeaba el escudo, pero en lugar de ser bloqueado o desviado, parecía que la propia luz el laser fuera consumida 

Lonnie estaba sorprendida pero no iba permitirle un contrataque, pero Adora se levantaba blandiendo la espada de su brazo. La cuchilla metálica cortaba con rapidez el arma de fuego de la exsoldado inutilizándola, Lonnie busco blandir de nuevo su vara, pero un puñetazo directo en el rostro la envió contra el suelo, aturdida y golpeada, Lonnie buscaba volver a ponerse de pie solo para recibir un pisotón brusco en el pecho causando que dejara salir un quejido de dolor 

Adora solo mantenía la mirada fija hacia su excompañera, con ojos totalmente inexpresivos 

¿Por qué ella no podía comprenderlo? ¿Por qué la persona que considero una madre no podía comprenderlo? ¿Por qué la persona que se suponía que era su gobernante absoluto no podían entenderlo? 

Catra era necesaria para la horda, Catra era necesaria para poder mantener el orden en Etheria, Catra era completa y absolutamente necesaria para ella 

Un mundo en donde tuviera que combatir contra esa persona no tenia sentido, un mundo donde ella era corrompida y ensuciada por esas inútiles y asquerosas princesas no tenia sentido, un mundo donde ella tuviera que morir no tenía sentido

── No lo comprendes Lonnie ──Iba ejerciendo presión en su pie con una fuerza bastante alta. Gracias al Exo-traje que había creado Entrapta para ella── Todo esto, la horda, la rebelión, todo lo que están peleándose por el orden o por alguna clase de razón…no podría importarme menos ──Podía sentir como ella trataba desesperadamente de quitarle el pie de encima e iba a usar la vara pero la espada de Adora atravesaba su brazo haciéndola soltar el arma── Solo existo para una cosa: Y es crear el mundo perfecto para ella ──Una sonrisa leve pero siniestra se formaba en sus labios──

Solo ella podía protegerla, solo ella podía conocerla tan bien, solo a ella podría darle esa sonrisa reconfortante que dejaba a lucir su lado suave bajo todo ese exterior lleno de asperezas. Ella solo existe para Catra, así como Catra existe solo para ella 

¿Qué importa si de repente fue corrompida y la termino hiriendo dejándole una cicatriz en su rostro aun le dolía? Ella la perdonaría, la haría entender que no fue su culpa y la acogería como siempre para cuidarla 

¿Qué importa si ella se niega en un inicio? Ella la educaría y la haría entender de una manera u otra que es a su lado el lugar correcto, no importando si tuviera que borrar todos los recuerdos de su vida con la rebelión 

¿Qué importaba si Shadow Weaver la trataba a ella como un estorbo para sus planes? Solo se apoderaría de su poder y la encerraría lejos donde no pudiera lastimarla de nuevo 

¿Qué importa si Hordak hubiera ordenado su exterminio? Solo tenia que derrocarlo y hacer que la horda la aceptara cuando ella volviera, a menos que quisieran tener el mismo destino 

¿Qué importa si Lonnie trato de alejarla de nuevo? Solo la exterminaría de una vez por todas 

Ella se encargaría de todo como siempre

Ella crearía ese mundo perfecto donde ellas gobernaría, ella como el líder absoluto que crearía el mundo ideal y ella como su perfecta reina 

── Trate de dejarte con vida esperando que entendieras, Lonnie pero…──Continuaba pisando mientras la expresión de Lonnie era pura agonía y quejidos ahogados──…Es lamentable que al igual que todos los anteriores a ti, no lo comprendieras…la capitana Lonnie fue asesinada de manera cruel por la rebelión y sus restos fueron finalmente encontrados por los soldados de la horda. Sus amigos Kyle, Rogelio, Adora y Catra juraron tomar venganza en su nombre contra esas siniestras y malvadas princesas ──Con eso daba una sonrisa que solo podría clasificarse como maligna escondida tras esa mueca amable── ¿Te parece bien? 

Lonnie aun en su agonía solo pudo exclamar 

──…Pu…drete…

Adora tuvo suficiente de esa insubordinada persona y su pie abandonando el pecho de ella, dio un potente pisotón directo al cuello de la soldado. El sonido de un crujido resultante demostraba la ruptura que esperaba y la mirada vacía de la castaña solo demostraba el final de su vida 

── ¿Adora?…

La confianza y satisfacción de Adora se borraron en el instante, con una expresión llena de sorpresa y miedo volteaba a verla

── ¿Catra?

Ella la visto. 

Y Sus ojos estaban mostrando _esa mirada_

Los recuerdos estaban volviendo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sere franco con ustedes. Yo esperaba terminar esto en el segundo cap pero me salio de esa manera larga  
> Queria demostrar un poco de como llegamos a la situacion y me imagino que pueden intuirlo luego de este cap  
> De cualquier forma muchas gracias por los corazoncitos y demostrar que estan leyendo esta historia  
> Para ser la primera que he hecho en mucho tiempo
> 
> Como sea espero que lo hallan disfrutado 
> 
> Y Recuerden "En lugar de pensar en un final feliz, vivan felizmente hasta el final"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se aclara...¿esto terminara en un final feliz o en un final tragico?
> 
> Averigualo...

Todo se detuvo…

Todo parecía haberse detenido y callado en el momento en que sus ojos entraron en contacto la una a la otra

Después de que aquella persona perteneciente a la rebelión hizo que aquellas pesadillas que poseía en su mente pareciera taladrarle la cabeza, buscaba huir de allí, buscaba algo que la pudiera aclarar, buscaba algo que la ayudara a eliminar ese dolor de cabeza y ella fue a la única persona que la había aliviado cada vez que ella sentía que ese dolor volvía con más fuerza

_Adora_

Ella no tardo mucho en volver al gran salón que era aquella sección de prisión, los guardias estaban movilizándose de un lado a otro terminando de eliminar el intento de fuga pero eso no le importaba mucho, ella solo tenia que volver a donde estaba ella, ella le aclararía todo, ella le indicaría las mentiras que había intentado aquella persona de la rebelión 

Lo que nunca espero fue ver a Adora dando una expresión sin sentimientos, con ojos gélidos, pero con una sonrisa extrañamente familiar pero muy aterradora, a Lonnie tirada en el suelo lastimada y aparentemente en un estado precario con el uniforme de los prisioneros de la horda, sus oídos sensibles pudieron escuchar con lujo y detalle el sonido de la tráquea de su antigua compañera siendo pisoteada y finalmente rota, dándole fin a su existencia 

Como si fuera un golpe de gracia, el rostro inerte de Lonnie la miraba con esos ojos completamente muertos como si la acusaran, la acusaran de haberle creído a aquella persona que le indicaba que todo estaba bien, de haber sido ingenua, fue como si sus pensamientos lucharan por el terreno de su mente contra esas pesadillas y las pesadillas estuvieran ganando 

Era como si todo estuviera mal pero no pudo evitar murmurar incrédula después de ver aquel acto cruel 

── ¿Adora?…

Cuando de su voz surgía el nombre de su mejor amiga y la persona que ha estado a su lado casi toda su vida, ella dejo de tener esa sonrisa llena de maldad, esos ojos completamente sin emoción y una expresión de sorpresa se formaba en su rostro. Ella solo volteo hacia ella y pudo sentir como un aliento que no sabia que tenia se contenía 

──…¿Catra?

Ella estaba inicialmente sorprendida pero tan pronto como sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, Catra rememoro una de sus pesadillas mas horribles 

Esa pesadilla era ella en Thaymore, el pueblo que se supone seria la primera victoria tanto de Adora como la capitana de la fuerza como de ella como su mano derecha, pero ella había encontrado algo, ella se había convertido en algo, no dudo en detener a Adora de invadir la ciudad. Cuando recordó el tipo de mirada que poseía Adora en esa pesadilla, no pudo evitar asemejarla a la que estaba frente a ella 

Sorprendida y confundida, sorprendida y asustada, sorprendida y preocupada, ella mantenía esa mirada de sorpresa, pero ella pareciera siempre mantenerla como su prioridad. Sentía como el dolor estaba taladrando su cabeza haciendo que se arrodillara unos momentos

── ¡Catra! 

La voz de la rubia preocupada grito antes de acercarse hacia la felina, pero abrió uno de sus ojos notando una de las armas dejadas por los ya muertos guardaespaldas de la líder de la horda. No dudo en lanzarse sobre el rifle laser para apuntar directamente a la rubia obligándola a ella a detenerse. Adora pudo notar la mirada de ella, estaba totalmente confundida 

── ¿¡Por que Lonnie estaba aquí!? ¿¡Por que la mataste!? ¡¿En que otras cosas me has mentido?!

Su mente estaba empezando a armar el difícil puzle aun cuando cada pieza parecía hacer que su cabeza doliera más, pero no iba a dejar que eso la detuviese, no iba a permitirse ser débil en ese momento 

── ¡¿Quién o que es She-Ra!? 

No solo Adora quedo sorprendida ante aquel nombre taboo, sino todos los soldados alrededor que estaban cerca después de haber dominado a los prisioneros también se sorprendieron de las palabras de la capitana de la fuerza…y no dudaron en apuntar sus propias armas en la dirección de ella dispuestos a dispararle a matar, pero su líder levantaba la mano 

── Si alguna le dispara, incluso si es por accidente, lo que le sucedió a esa prisionera y la propia isla de las bestias será un paraíso comparado con lo que hare…

Solo necesito esa orden y todos los soldados temblaron de miedo, Catra temblaba de miedo sintiendo aquella crueldad que podía ejercer su amiga, sentía que ya había visto eso desde otro lado, desde un lado donde fue victima de esa crueldad 

── Catra…──El tono de voz de Adora se tornaba suave y amable, el mismo tono que ella usaba todas las mañanas cuando la despertaba──…Estas confundida, sientes muchas dudas en este momento, hay gente muy mentirosa en la rebelión que tratara de engañarte, de usarte y finalmente desecharte. Mira a nuestra amiga Lonnie, no sabíamos que ella fue llamada por la rebelión y al final trato de ponerte en mi contra…no tuve otra opción, no más opción que encerrarla por piedad…

Ese tono amable, ese tono lleno de pena, hizo que el agarre de la felina en el arma se ablandara unos momentos…antes de que volviera a apuntar con la mira apuntando directo en el pecho de su amiga

── Mientes…

Catra no sabía el porqué, no sabía el motivo, pero estaba segura que Adora estaba tratando de engañarla 

── ¿Todo lo que dijo ese rebelde…es verdad?

Adora no perdió su mirada amable sobre ella, esa mirada que parecía tratar de devorarla como si fuera una especie de canto de sirena 

── Yo luche en la rebelión…

Finalmente, el puzle estaba aclarándose 

── Yo me rebele en Thaymore…

Las pesadillas no eran pesadillas, eran recuerdos reprimidos 

──Y yo soy She-Ra…

Finalmente, su memoria pudo recordarlo todo y entonces lo recordó

Como Adora la acorralo lejos de sus amigos Glimmer y Bow, como ella de manera ágil logro frenarla y engañarla, como con esas palabras llenas de malicia y veneno ocultas bajo dulzura hechizante la hizo bajar la guardia y como ella…en ese momento preciso…

── Veo que recordaste “eso” también…

Lejos de parecer asustada, enojada o incluso preocupada, solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. La líder de la horda no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupada por el arma que Catra poseía en sus manos, ni que ella recordara todo lo que había hecho, ni nada de la situación en la que estaban era casi como…y fue cuando Catra entendió la horrible verdad 

── No es la primera vez…que recuerdo todo…

Fue Adora termino de afirmarlo

── No, no lo es…──Ella con calma empezó a caminar hasta la felina haciendo que sus nervios volvieran a sus limites── 

── ¡No te acerques! ──Ordeno, pero la rubia no se detuvo──

── Admito que era difícil al inicio y parecía imposible, Shadow Weaver pudo ser un detestable intento materno, pero era muy inteligente en su área, sobre todo cuando se trataba de jugar con la mente tanto metafóricamente como literal. Borrar recuerdos no es una tarea sencilla ──Continuaba hablando mientras paso a paso se iba acercando a la cada vez mas asustada chica── 

── ¡A…aléjate! ──Odiaba esa sensación, la sensación de ser una pequeña criatura en la jaula de una bestia abominable y ahora mismo Adora era esa bestia── 

── Al inicio no durabas ni un día antes de que tus recuerdos volvieran, en parte fue gracias a tu conexión con esa maldita cosa ──Por un momento el tono de la militar sonaba áspero y lleno de odio, pero volvía a su tono dulce── Pero yo nunca me rendi contigo ¿sabes? 

Ella ni siquiera se estaba en guardia aun cuando poseía esa arma letal apuntándola justo en un punto vital 

── Ni cuando me traicionaste, ni cuando te alejaste de mí, ni cuando me rompiste en pedazos…ni cuando me lastimaste una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez…nunca te culpe, nunca me enoje realmente contigo. Después de todo, no es tu culpa, fueron esas princesas las que te contaminaron 

El recuerdo de las princesas que al inicio eran molestas para ella, pero poco a poco se ganaron su amistad hasta que ella no dudaría en luchar por ellas 

── La de las plantas siempre menciono que tu irías a rescatarlas, fue molesta de eliminar…

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para Catra ¿Adora acaba de…?

──La de agua se escondió apenas su pueblo cayo y la mocosa de hielo esta tan asustada que no moverá ni un dedo hacia nosotros, casi todas las personas que te contaminaron ya no son molestias y cuando elimine a esa arquera como a la mocosa chispitas, por fin…nuestro mundo será perfecto…

Catra estaba sin hablar, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, todo aquello era casi una pesadilla de horror en su estado mas puro 

── ¿¡Por qué!? ──Gritaba sintiendo como su cara era calentada tanto por la ira como por sus lágrimas── ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?! 

Adora estaba a solo pocos centímetros de ella, con el rifle apuntándole en el pecho prácticamente a quemarropa, pero ella nunca perdió la calma 

── Fue todo por tu bien, Catra, fue todo por el sueño que teníamos nosotras ──Catra ya no podía mirar razón en los ojos de su amiga── Crear un mundo perfecto, donde serás la reina perfecta de ese mundo. Mi reina

Parecía mostrar una felicidad oscura ante aquella ultima frase 

Catra estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, aquella cosa no era su amiga

La Adora amable, la Adora que siempre velaba por otros, la dulce Adora que siempre buscaba hacer lo correcto ya no existía o era posible que nunca hubiera existido y todo fuera una gran mentira de esa criatura enferma 

Catra cerro los ojos y jalo el gatillo, el sonido del arma cargándose sonaba eterno, pero no sintió que la rubia se moviera en ningún centímetro, simplemente el disparo surgió causando un pequeño estallido directo en el pecho de la líder de la horda con suficiente fuerza para empujarla y derribarla a cierta distancia de Catra. La felina estaba fuera de si entre sollozos ahogados y respiraciones agitadas 

Lo había hecho, había matado al ser que había tomado la apariencia de su antigua amiga, había matado al monstruo 

¿Y qué? Si ella decía la verdad en ese momento, quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado bajo aquella manipulación, todos sus amigos o estaban muertos o desaparecidos en ese momento, incluso si fuera corriendo a ayudar a Bow, pudo ver como los soldados de la horda estaban cerrándole el paso apuntándola con intenciones de dispararle a la persona que elimino a su líder 

No importaba si sus recuerdos hubieran vuelto, no importaba ya 

Adora había ganado aun a costa de su vida, por lo cual ser eliminada ahora era un destino más que deseable 

── Espera que no jalaras el gatillo…

Pudo escuchar esa voz pausada y adolorida, el verdadero miedo empezaba a surgir desde el fondo de su corazón

── La corrupción que ellas te aplicaron debió ser demasiado fuerte…tu nunca me hubieras disparado…

Noto como lentamente Adora aun con aquella quemadura humeante en su pecho que parecía haber impactado contra una armadura bajo su ropa se ponía de pie. Catra trato de apuntar de nuevo con su arma, pero en un rápido movimiento, la espada que surgía del brazo de Adora se alargaba como un látigo filoso y golpeaba directamente el rifle partiéndolo en dos e inutilizándolo 

Catra soltaba lentamente el pedazo de metal inservible que solía ser su arma y solo temblaba

Adora por su lado mantuvo su expresión calmada y amable

La felina estaba aterrorizada y estaba segura que su destino acaba de ser sellado, pero aun así, ella iba a tomar la última decisión

En un movimiento hizo salir sus garras las cuales Adora nunca se tomo la molestia de quitárselas e iba a llevar su mano al cuello

No iba a permitirse volver a ser la mascota de esa demente que solía ser su amiga y la rubia al ver aquella acción, su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa y no dudo en tratar de lanzarse hacia ella para impedirlo. Catra no iba a dudarlo e iba rasgarse su propia garganta…cuando algo la golpeo en la espalda haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran en su totalidad

Era como si algo atraviesa su piel y empezara a perder el control de su cuerpo, la mano con la cual estaba decidida a terminar con su propia vida de repente cae y sentía como sus músculos se iban relajando hasta un punto donde ya no podía siquiera estar de pie. Ella iba cayendo hacia el frente solo para ser atrapada por aquella endemoniada criatura 

── Sssh…

Ella susurraba mientras sentía una de sus manos acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una niña en el regazo de una madre 

── Duerme, duerme…todo volverá a ser perfecto cuando despiertes…

Trato de mantenerse despierta desesperadamente, trato de mover su cuerpo para apartarla, pero…sus ojos solo se cubrieron en la oscuridad maldiciendo aquello, maldiciendo aquella criatura que la tenia como su mascota y maldiciendo…que por ese breve momento parecía ser a su amiga que tanto aprecio a lo largo de su vida cuando la consolaba 

[…]

El salón del granate negro se había vuelto tan gradualmente en una sala de máquinas más en el extenso territorio que era el laboratorio de Entrapta que apenas quedaba algo del misticismo de Shadow Weaver ahí. Cuando Adora empezaba a aprender todos los secretos que podía darle la piedra rúnica para encontrar lo único que le importaba, fue gracias a la princesa científica que obtuvo la pieza que necesitaba en su plan para volver a tener a su querida felina 

Ella no deseaba torturarla

No deseaba encerrarla todo el tiempo

O que mantuviera esas sucias memorias de aquellas corruptas y maliciosas princesas

Creando una especie de cámara, solo tenían que precisar hasta qué punto podían afectar la mente para eliminar o alterar recuerdos. Claro, era un proceso que fue peligroso y que tuvo que ser probado muchas veces, muchos de los prisioneros obtenidos en las campañas de la rebelión habían dado su vida en aquel hermoso proyecto que había sido exitoso 

Porque ahora era seguro y no importaba cuantas veces tuviera que repetir el proceso, continuaría una y otra y otra vez hasta que finalmente su querida Catra fuera limpiada de toda esa suciedad 

── Oí que te disparo ¿Estas bien? 

Pudo escuchar la animada princesa terminando los ajustes de la máquina. Por su lado Adora había traído a su persona querida en brazos inconscientes, agradecía de todo corazón la sincronía que podía tener Scorpia en ocasiones, sino se hubiera obligado a tener que cercenarle la mano a su querida amiga y era lo menos que quería hacerle 

── Solo es otro golpecito más en nuestra relación ──Para Adora, casi sonaba como una mención amorosa como si fuera una pequeña travesura por parte de su amada y después de dejarla dentro de la cabina unida al granate negro, le acaricio la mejilla para luego separarse y dejar que la cabina se cerrara── ¿Como estas tu con nuestro querido soldado? ¿Ha tomado bien su cambio de imagen? 

Aunque para Adora, Hordak no fue nada mas que un simple obstáculo en su mundo perfecto, no lo elimino a diferencia de muchos otros por tres sencillas razones. La primera era por su conocimiento sobre el universo más allá de Despondos y sobre el imperio que estaba presente más allá de las estrellas, el imperio de Horde Prime, si alguna vez ese ser amenazara su mundo perfecto una vez concluido, ella no dudaría en eliminarlo y necesitaría toda la información que aquel ser que fue fundador y líder de la horda tenia

La segunda razón era por el trato que tenia con Entrapta, ella era una de las pocas personas que ayudaron en todo lo que necesito para traer y limpiar a Catra, ella pudo investigar aquel horrendo objeto, ella logro diseñar aquella cabina donde usando el poder del granate negro, podrían configurar sus memorias y alterarlas hasta un punto donde ella volviera a ser la misma que solía ser. Ella era vital…y eso lleva a la tercera razón, la que con más empatizaba de ella

──El sigue callado, el me mira, pero pareciera distante conmigo, no estoy segura si hago algo bien…quiero decir, yo lo salve, el debería ser feliz ¿verdad? El debería estar bien conmigo ¿verdad?… ──Entrapta, la princesa tecnológica, la actual jefa científica de la horda, la chica que nunca había tenido amigos salvo ellos cuando la encontraron abandonada por las otras princesas…ella era un ser como ella──

Un ser que encontró alguien a quien entregarle todo 

Un ser que no dudaría en quemar el mundo solo para demostrar ser digno de esa persona

Un ser que haría todo lo que fuera posible para que su amada persona permaneciera a salvo y a su lado 

Entrapta era como ella y Adora notaba que solo su ineptitud social y su incapacidad de reconocer esas fuertes emociones eran lo único que la diferenciaba. Si eso podría llegar a ser peligroso, pero ella no dudo en guiarla y no dudo en darle lo que ella quería: A su amado objeto de adoración, a su amado compañero de laboratorio, aun si ya no estaba completo 

── O Entrapta, solo tienes que ser paciente ──Comentaba Adora con una sonrisa amable y una caricia sobre la cabeza de la científica── Ninguna relación es fácil, requiere paciencia, esfuerzo y mucho mucho trabajo duro, después de todo, no es fácil que la persona que amas no este del todo de acuerdo contigo ──Miro la cabina donde estaba la inconsciente Catra──

Deslizaba su mano sobre la puerta y le indico la señal a Entrapta para activar la máquina, lo cual ella obedeció mientras parecía estar atenta a su explicación

── El con el tiempo aprenderá a entenderte y el porque lo hiciste…o sino…──El brillo carmesí del granate empezó a iluminar toda la habitación mientras destellos de energía cargaban la maquina antes de ir a la cabina y entonces Adora pudo escuchar la exclamación de la felina cuando el proceso estaba en marcha──…Tienes que hacerlo entender…

[…]

Tras aquello Catra fue enviada a su habitación, después del uso de la maquina, ella estaría dormida por un tiempo considerable permitiéndole a Adora movilizarse hasta el salón del trono. Ella escuchaba atenta los informes sobre los infiltrados como los prisioneros que habían sido encerrados o ejecutados durante el intento de fuga, las instrucciones dadas para el uso del cuerpo de Lonnie fueron escuchadas y obedecidas al pie de la letra 

Cuando los soldados se retiraron solo quedaron dos personas: Adora y Scorpia 

── ¿Algo que quieres agregar, Capitana de la Fuerza Scorpia? 

Adora usaba su voz de “líder” fría y sin ninguna pizca de empatía o siquiera humanidad, capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera que escuchara ese tono de voz y Scorpia no era la excepción 

──…¿Ella esta bien? 

Los ojos de Adora miraron fijamente a la princesa con rasgos de crustáceo casi entrecerrándose. Scorpia era una de las pocas personas que trataba de manera amable a Catra tanto en la actualidad como en su juventud y eso la hizo una de sus principales aliadas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella podía ser problemática. 

── El proceso se completo como siempre y ella volverá estar normal cuando desperté…

Scorpia parecía asentir algo aliviada pero también con una mueca de culpa 

── ¿Es correcto? ¿Es correcto lo que le hacemos a ella? 

Adora había oído tanto esas preguntas de parte de Scorpia y tantas veces volvía a responderle 

── Ella es una pequeña gata perdida, esos malvados rebeldes la infectaron y la pusieron en nuestras contras

Scorpia no se dio cuenta el momento en que la rubia se había levantado de su trono para acercarse a ella, solo supo que estaba frente a ella y ponía una mano en la mejilla de la mujer grandulona 

── Por eso es nuestro deber guiarla al sendero correcto, por eso hago eso…es doloroso, pero es la única manera de curarla 

Para Adora, Catra no era culpable de nada

No era culpable de lastimarla

No era culpable de traicionar a la horda 

Toda la culpa eran de ese objeto maldito y esas sucias princesas que la contaminaron 

── Si eso es todo lo que tienes que preguntar, retírate 

Scorpia parecía querer decir algo, pero Adora solo le dio la espalda y se adentro hacia el interior de lo que fue el santuario de Hordak dejando a la capitana de la fuerza en silencio y obligándola a irse. Con Entrapta, toda la tecnología que alguna vez tenia Hordak como sus intentos de clones habían sido colocados en las secciones de los laboratorios de la horda para su estudio 

Pero no significa que ese lugar quedara sin propósito, era una bóveda, una bóveda que solo ella podía acceder por medio de múltiples seguros que solo ella poseía la clave 

Cuando termino de accionar el ultimo seguro que era una llave biométrica, entonces pudo admirar el objeto guardado tan celosamente 

── Hola de nuevo, pequeña aberración 

Como si saludara a un viejo enemigo, miro el objeto resguardado entre múltiples seguros y múltiples sistemas que Entrapta había agregado

── Aun cuando borro todos los recuerdos referentes a ti, o a esas princesas, de alguna forma vuelve a recuperarlos ¿Es debido al lazo que tiene ella contigo? 

Hablaba sin esperar ninguna respuesta, era casi como si se burlara del objeto en cuestión como si poseyera una especie de alma o espíritu atrapado 

── Pero eso no importa, no importa lo que traten tu o esos sucios seres, no volverán a ensuciar a mi reina…y muy pronto, Entrapta sabrá como destruirte finalmente…y así…no habrá más She-Ra

En efecto, el objeto en cuestión era la espada de protección, en uno de los intentos de rescate de la rebelión buscaron restaurar el lazo de Catra con la espada y casi lo lograron, mucho énfasis en casi 

Para Adora fue una victoria crucial porque no solo tendría el objeto maldito y se aseguraría de que nunca jamás volviera a acercarse a la que fue su dueña

Sino lentamente Entrapta había recopilado sus datos para poder destruirlo y cada vez era más cerca

──Así que disfruta lo que queda de tu estadía, porque me asegurare de que dentro de poco termine 

No importaba cuanto trataran de recuperar a She-Ra, el ser que era el origen de todos los males ante los ojos de Adora, ella había vencido 

Ella había ganado

Y Ella había recuperado a su reina 

[…]

Todo era borroso cuando empezaba a recuperar la consciencia

Sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido y no recordaba el motivo 

Era como si hubiera sido atropellada por una de las deslizadoras, pero poco a poco la sensación de adormecimiento parecía menguar permitiéndole moverse. Dejo salir un suave quejido antes de empezar a levantarse en aquella superficie suave que solo podía definir como una cama y llevo su mano hasta su rostro, buscando que sus memorias recientes le aclaraban un poco

Esa mañana estaba probando el nuevo invento de Entrapta, luego escucho de una fuga, derribo a algunos prisioneros antes de ir por el rebelde culpable y todo a partir de ahí empezó a ponerse borroso como si su mente tratara de recordar, pero al ser sus últimos momentos de consciencia, fueran los mas borrosos 

── ¿Despertaste dormilona?

Pudo escuchar aquella suave y amable voz cerca de ella, volteo en esa dirección 

── Hey Ad…

Pero quedo interrumpida al ver a su amiga sentada en la cama pareciendo ocupada en vendarse, pero, aunque ese detalle fue uno de los que la callo, no era del todo completamente. La primera era que estaba prácticamente sin ropa, solo con la pieza inferior de ropa interior cubriéndola mientras todo el resto de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto 

Era verdad que todos los cadetes que convivían juntos inevitablemente terminarían viendo uno o varios cuerpos desnudos tanto femeninos como masculinos, pero para la felina ver aquello apenas despertaba fue suficiente impulso para ponerse a la defensiva a razón de la vergüenza, ver a la persona que prácticamente estaba a su lado desde que poseían lo mas cercano a la consciencia, mostrando sin ninguna clase de vergüenza su feminidad al descubierto frente a ella hizo que todo el pelo de ella se erizara 

Ella quería gritarle que mínimo usara una camiseta, pero quedo en silencio cuando miraba en la espalda desnuda de su amiga numerosas marcas, cortes, quemaduras incluso lo que podían ser antiguamente moretones e impactos. Estaba segura que incluso los soldados veteranos no poseían tantas marcas de guerra como su querida amiga, entonces pudo ver donde se vendaba y sus recuerdos se volvieron claros 

Recordó como el rebelde la había sorprendido, como la había derribado y aturdido, como estuvo apunto de rematarla y Adora se lanzó prácticamente a recibir el disparo a quemarropa antes de ella misma eliminar al rebelde, el impacto fue suficiente como para terminar de noquearla y probablemente a ambas, pero eso no elimino aquella 

Adora había vuelto a lastimarse por protegerla 

Ella mantuvo silencio y dejo la vergüenza de lado, gateando en la cama para acercarse a la espalda de su amiga

── Hey Adora 

Aunque quiso sonar animada, ver aquellos recordatorios mas de cerca de todas las veces que su amiga se había lanzado al peligro por ayudar a otros o ayudarla solo hicieron un agujero profundo en su estomago 

Ese era el motivo por el cual deseaba que Adora confiara mas en ella 

── ¿Volviste a lastimarte? Eres sin duda torpe ──Trato sin mucho éxito hablar de manera confiada pero no escucho la respuesta característica──…De nuevo hice que te lastimaran porque fui descuidada ──Era tiempo de sincerarse── No entiendo porque te preocupas por ti, solo te causo problemas…

La felina no entendía porque aun cuando era herida una y otra vez, ella siempre iba a su defensa, siempre iba a su rescate, siempre iba para poder ayudarla 

── Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, Catra ──Finalmente respondió la líder de la horda antes de volver una vez habiendo terminado de vendar su herida──

Ella no dudo en acariciar con gentileza la mejilla de la felina, provocando que sin querer produjera un leve pero audible ronroneo

── Esa fue nuestra promesa. 

Catra pudo rememorar aquellos días donde eran niñas y sus sueños se veían tan lejanos, recordando ese juramento que fue sagrado para ambas 

“Yo cuidare tu espalda y tú la mía, confiaremos la una en la otra desde ahora” 

Eso la hizo sentir aun peor cuando sentia que la rubia se estaba matando en cumplir ese juramento mientras ella estaba a salvo. Catra quería discutir pero la caricia a su mejilla fue hasta detrás de una de sus orejas provocando que el ronroneo se hiciera mas sonoro y un pequeño puchero saliera de la boca de la felina 

── Tonta, no evites la discusión por eso 

── No la estoy evitando, puedes discutir todo lo que quieras 

Catra quería gruñirle, pero las manos de su amiga sabían donde tocar para hacerla ronronear y sentir que la discusión quedara en segundo plano, combinado con el tono gentil y la mirada que daba. Las quejas de Catra parecían morir ante las jugadas tramposas de su amiga

──Pero si en verdad buscas compensarlo, hagamos lo de siempre…

Catra sentía que su rostro se calentaba ante la petición de su amiga, pero sus ojos de diferente color cuando conectaron con los ojos azules de la rubia ya no había nada mas que hablar. De manera pausada ambas manos de la soldado acariciaban las mejillas de la felina mientras iba acortando distancia de su rostro contra el de ella

Era una de las pocas ocasiones donde se sentía genuinamente indefensa ante aquella persona que era su amiga y muy profundo de su mente pareciera como si algo desconocido buscara decirle que era peligroso, pero en el momento en que los labios de la rubia se fundieron con los de ella, cualquier clase de preocupación o duda se desvanecieron 

Aun cuando Adora estaba reformando a la horda desde que tomo el liderazgo, las emociones podían ser catalogadas como debilidad ante los soldados y capitanes de la fuerza mas veteranos. Adora ha mantenido la imagen de líder firme pero justa, despiadada cuando se le necesitaba y compasiva cuando era necesario, pero nunca debía mostrarse como una chica enamorada y perdida frente a alguien mas 

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Catra, pero eso le parecía bien. Ella era la única que veía ese lado embriagador de su amiga y solo ante ella

¿Incluso podrían denominarse amigas? Después de tantas noches en las cuales ella se acurruco cómodamente en el cuerpo de ella, en los que ella tuvo que ser obligada a ducharse y Adora tuvo que acompañarla, después de tantas caricias, abrazos y sobre todo besos que hacían que su mente pareciera volverse pure y su cuerpo se derritiera de manera inevitable ¿El termino de amigas era siquiera necesario? 

Ante ella que cualquier discusión posible murió con ese beso, solo estaba segura de que estaba feliz que Adora solo mostrara ese lado con ella 

[…]

Y Adora solo podía sentirse en gozo cuando probaba los labios de su amada reina 

Para su reina podría ser pequeños toques, pequeñas muestras de afecto que poco a poco eran naturales, pero para Adora eran casi como si hubiera bebido agua después de haber pasado días sin ninguna cosa con la cual tomar. Eso borraba el tiempo en que ella estuvo alejada de ella, eso borraba todas las veces que ella la había lastimado física y emocionalmente 

¿Qué importaban los rebeldes? ¿Qué importaba Prime? ¿Qué importaba los primeros y She-Ra? A Adora no le importaba en lo absoluto mientras quedara unida a su reina 

No le importaba que cada cierto tiempo tuviera que repetir ese mismo proceso, no le importaba que cada cierto tiempo fuera lastimada por Catra de nuevo creando una nueva herida en su cuerpo 

Para ella, era un día perfecto siempre que acabara con ellas dos en aquel pequeño mundo que había fabricado para ambas 

Los recuerdos y palabras amargas de Lonnie ya no existían para ella, lo único que estaba en su mente ahora mismo era aquella bella felina que estaba acurrucada y ronroneando en sus brazos mientras ambas estaban en aquella cama apunto de descansar 

Simplemente aquel momento reflejaba la visión del mundo perfecto que tanto deseaba...

── Buenas noches Adora…

Una adormecida felina parecía frotar su cabeza contra el pecho de ella sin separarse, la rubia solo acariciaba gentilmente sus desordenados cabellos y murmuraba una respuesta 

──Buenas noches Catra…

Aun si tuviera que repetir todo ese proceso, una y otra vez por el resto de su vida 

Si volvía a ese momento perfecto, a ese final de perfecto de ese dia…

Todo valía la pena…

Era solo otro día perfecto para ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Entrapta es una aprendiz de yandere? Si
> 
> ¿Planeo darle un one-shot? Tal vez 
> 
> ¿Planeo expandir mas esta cosa? Quien sabe 
> 
> Solo puedo decirles a todos los que han leido esta humilde improvisacion que no puedo estar mas agradecido con ustedes que la notaran y les gustara. Tengo otros proyectos en mente algunos referentes a mi otra pareja favorita recien: Lumity de Owl House [Ahi esta el one-shot que hice inspirado en un animatic]
> 
> Tambien pensaba en hacer una que otra cosa de She-Ra pero es posible que eso sea despues. Sin mas que decir, les agradezco mucho y espero verlos en mis proximos proyectos 
> 
> Se despide el personajes secundario mas fuerte de este lado de la realidad
> 
> Recuerden "En lugar de pensar en un final feliz, vivan hermosamente hasta el final" 
> 
> Nos vemos nwn


End file.
